


Security and Secrets

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sweet, They are so cute, slight angst, very tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: A/N: Repost from tumblr.Based on @mikepot300‘s gorgeous and wonderful art <3... I tried connecting the two drawings!!! Check the artist and the drawings out! They're precious!!!https://mikepot300.tumblr.com/post/164480877376/sense-of-securityhttps://mikepot300.tumblr.com/post/164631842546/bend-down-a-little-i-wanna-tell-you-a-secretIt was their secret. Then it no longer was. Anxiety spiking from being found out, Diana sought security from the one person she knew would be her safety. Akko.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Security and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Repost from tumblr.
> 
> Based on @mikepot300‘s gorgeous and wonderful art <3... I tried connecting the two drawings!!! Check the artist and the drawings out! They're precious!!!  
> https://mikepot300.tumblr.com/post/164480877376/sense-of-security  
> https://mikepot300.tumblr.com/post/164631842546/bend-down-a-little-i-wanna-tell-you-a-secret
> 
> I wonder if i did a good job. Tbh, I can’t ever unsee these photos... THEY ARE SO GOOD AND MAKE MY HEART DOKI DOKI NO WAKU WAKU.. ehem... Anywhooo... Setting: Normal highschool students I guess... no Magic, and umm... let’s see, Diana is still oujo-sama with heavy burdens but it’s worse since she’s got a dad here. mom is dead and her family found out she was seeing Akko despite them keeping it a secret. They are trying to separate them and Diana gets no privacy because she is being monitored in case she calls or communicates with Akko in and out of the house. Aight!
> 
> Again, sorry if it sucks?
> 
> [A/N from today: Wow... what an excitable kid I was 3 years ago]
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

_They found out. They uncovered this heavily kept secret. They wanted them to be apart. They were not permitting them to be together, much less love one another._

_Why was social standing too important? Why did she have to have an image?_

“ _You just need to believe, Diana... don’t worry, we can do it!”_

_Believe. Believe, believe. She hated admitting it, but Diana was growing sick of hearing that for the last few minutes since she had admitted this little problem to Akko. She had had enough of believing that everything was going to be alright. It wasn’t._

“ _Well sometimes, believing isn’t everything! Some problems can’t be fixed just by believing you can, Akko! This is a real problem! Not just-” With her breath_ _hitching_ _in her throat as she caught her words, Diana watched Akko, eyes wide, staring at the frustrated mess that was the Cavendish heiress._

_Sure, maybe the words Akko used to comfort her weren’t the ones she needed to hear, and maybe this problem was something big for the both of them. It involved Akko deeply; it involved their relationship and, maybe her family would even pin the blame of this situation on the brunette. Her frustrations were certainly grounded._

_-But how could she just take it out on Akko? The one who was simply trying to make it all better?_

“ _I... I apologize.” Diana murmured, straightening herself up as she had unconsciously been right up in Akko’s face. “Sorry.”_

“ _N-no... It’s okay.” Diana had a difficult time believing in those words, Akko’s shaky form and quivering lips betraying her words.“Let me just go rest in my room.”_

_Diana watched her leave with regret, her heart in pain, much more than when her father told her he’d disown her if she did not stop this little...‘ **fling’.** How dare he call her love for Akko as such._

_Akko’s voice called for her once last time, a wobbly reassurance offered. “You can join me if you’re okay with that.”_

_And she left Diana to her own thoughts._

_\-------_

It wasn’t as if she were nervous, no, not at all. Standing just outside Akko’s single-occupant room did not make her shake in her standard Luna Nova boots. Just- Maybe it was the fact that she had said something that had unintentionally hurt Akko in a way. Maybe that was why her hand remained suspended mid-air, just above that shining doorknob, motionless and steadily growing more tired.

With a sigh and a battle in her mind, Diana dropped her hand to her side and shifted her feet to walk away- but was stopped by a voice beckoning her in, miraculously aware of her presence. “Come in, Diana.”

So she did.

\--------

Akko didn’t know why, but Diana seemed tenser nowadays. Okay, maybe it was because of her family issues. And maybe Akko was directly involved in those issues. It made her worry, but she had always thought that is she strove hard and believed, she and Diana could get through this... together. Was she just not competent enough of a partner?

The door shut with a small click and Akko’s gaze was on Diana’s timid form, leaning against the wooden separator, not daring a step forward.

With a deep breath of preparation, Akko took the initiative, not wanting things to stay as awkward as they were.

“Diana, sweetheart, ummm...” Akko, stepping closer with arms open and stretched out, not knowing what to say anymore, decided to let her actions speak, rather than mull over words. “Come here? Let me hug you.”

Seeing Diana, watching her face and expressions was always such an enjoyable thing for Akko, and she wouldn’t mind staring all day; but she had to admit, nothing beat the feeling of wrapping or being wrapped in an embrace shared with one Diana Cavendish.

As timid as the girl was being, Akko was glad that the blonde had accepted her offer, hands grasping the front of Akko’s uniform tightly as Diana buried her face into the crook of Akko’s neck, nuzzling there with a tickly breath against the other girl’s skin.

It seemed the heiress would prefer to remain silent at the moment, and Akko respected that, enclosing her arms around Diana and holding her as tight, but as lovingly as she could, hands drawing soothing patterns on her back.

“It’s gonna be alright.” She murmured, placing a kiss against Diana’s temple. “It should be alright.”

She only felt the taller girl nod against her shoulder, her hands gripping firmer and wrinkling the front of Akko’s uniform vest.

They stayed in that comfortable silence until the brunette felt Diana’s weight shift against her, becoming lighter before she felt her head being pulled and rested against Diana’s chest, the girl’s heartbeat playing a tune for Akko in this silent interaction, this reassurance.

“Diana? Are you... are you okay?” Maybe asking this question was a bit ironic as Akko had been quite confident in telling Diana things were going to be alright, but... everything was just so... unstable. And Akko herself needed to find her footing as she trod on this path the pair had chosen for themselves, the narrow road against Diana’s family’s wishes.

Maybe it was the lack of response in any form, whether verbal or physical, but Diana not answering made Akko’s stomach tangle in knots.

“Diana?” Stilling her roaming hands on Diana’s back that still served as calming comfort, she felt Diana push her away a bit, and as much as the gesture hurt, accompanied by this burdening silence, Akko couldn’t help but blush as Diana pinned Akko down with a stare, slowly walking them over to the shorter girl’s bed and gently pushing her down.

Trying not to fall over, but failing miserably, Akko made such an odd “Oomph!” before plopping down on the bed, Diana’s weight and warmth on top of her in seconds.

With her face once more hidden in the curve of Akko’s slender neck, the brunette could not see what expression Diana might be wearing and it worried her further. She just needed to know what was wrong, not that she minded being in this position.

“Diana?” She called, only feeling the heat on her face burn hotter as she felt Diana’s arms around her neck tighten, a sighing kiss pressed to her shoulder as Diana snuggled deeper into Akko.

\--------

It wasn’t that she could not find the words to reply, and it wasn’t as if she had found difficulty in responding to Akko, but... Diana found that she did not want nor need to respond. As Akko had done earlier, letting her actions speak, Diana wanted Akko to know, to feel for herself Diana’s response.

Was she okay? Was she alright?

Maybe not as much as she wanted to be.

But one thing she was certain of was... despite not being alright, despite having problems... in this small window of time, she felt... secure.

She knew she had problems, but they were as rain that pelted against a protective rooftop, an umbrella. You knew they were there, those raindrop-problems, but something was protecting you, helping you through the storm.

Akko was that security.

Feeling she could rest easy, eyes heavy and fighting the losing war of sleep versus consciousness, Diana managed to mumble before her eyes fell shut.

“ _I’m going to be okay. We both will.”_

\----------

Maybe it was because they had fallen asleep together- Diana not having to go home (though she might get interrogated later) as she fell asleep in Akko’s dorm room-, but everything just felt so at peace.

Luckily, there was to be no class the following day as it was the weekend so waking up to Akko’s beautiful face and not having to worry about the time she could spend to admire it made Diana plenty jovial for the day. It would be a good one.

Turning her attention to the bedside clock, Diana blinked her still hazy eyes before seeing the digits that caused her lips to settle into a small pout.

There were only twenty minutes till breakfast was over, and Diana, as much as she would love to just ignore that and snuggle up closer to Akko and stay in bed all day, knew that health should always come first, and a proper diet ensured that.

Regrettably, Diana turned and braced herself to wake Akko up. Braced herself because of the sheer adorable display that was soon to follow. At least the wake up process would be enough compensation for the short early morning admiration time.

Besides, Diana knew she’d have the whole morning to be with Akko.

A dainty finger traveled through the air before resting against soft, plump skin, pushing gently as Diana poked Akko.

“Wake up... wake up.” She whispered, smile apparent in her voice, eyes bright and loving in the way they gazed upon the yet to rouse Akko. “Akko, wake up... my darling, sweet Akko... Wake up~”

Diana giggled once a tiny incorrigible murmur escaped Akko’s lips as they formed a small frown, before her mind registered the melody of Diana’s voice, the frown turning upside-down.

“Ten more minutes...”

Laughing, Diana replied, “We don’t have ten minutes. Breakfast ends by then.” Seeing a cute pout on those luscious cherry lips, Diana leaned forward to confront the temptation, pressing her own to Akko’s in a good morning kiss. “Now, wake up... Good morning~”

Eyes still shut, but a dopey grin on her face, Akko feigned slumber, maybe wanting more attention from her wonderful, wonderful lover, something Diana was more than willing to offer.

“Maybe if i get another one of those- geh!” A pinch to Akko’s nose made Diana snort out this time as her girlfriend was just being a ridiculous dork. “What was that for?” Akko cried, eyes still shut.

“For being so cute.” Diana could not refuse Akko in any way as she leaned back in and granted Akko’s wish before she could say anything further. Pulling away, Diana grabbed Akko by the wrist and managed to get her standing, only now noticing that both were still clad in their school uniforms. “Breakfast?”

The heiress asked it so casually, holding a hand out for Akko to take as they would walk together to the cafeteria, really only ten minutes left to have their breakfast.

“Okay!” Akko replied, fully awake now after that electric kiss that always gave her the power to move each time... as well as take that power away so quickly if Diana so desired.

With Diana taking the lead in walking over to their meal, she was surprised when Akko planted herself firm against the ground, that familiar expression that told Diana she had an idea, flashing across her face.

“But before that,” Akko seemed to be looking up at the top of Diana’s head, leaving the heiress to wonder if her hair was standing up at odd angles, weird bedhead. It seemed it wasn’t the case as Akko’s free hand that was not in Diana’s went to the taller girl’s shoulders, somehow pulling her down. “Bend down a little.”

Answering her girlfriend’s request with a smile, Diana questioned the spontaneous actions, “Yes?”

“I wanna tell you a secret! A secret I just have to share~”

Curious, Diana complied, leaning towards Akko who had a hand cupped around Diana’s ear.

The secret had Diana smiling, laughing, crying in happiness as she and Akko shared another embrace, another warm moment.

Cupping Akko’s cheek and brushing a few tussled strands of hair from her face, Diana caressed those apple cheeks she loved to kiss on happy days, on crying days, sweet and salty.

Akko seemed to know what the heiress wanted and with the mutual agreement, both found themselves leaning ever closer. The distance disappeared in so short a time as Diana’s lips met Akko’s, the sensations flooding their systems.

A hand on the small of Akko’s back and behind her neck, playing with those tiny strands of hair, Diana tugged a bit, wanting to deepen that kiss, standing at her full height to take charge.

Akko made a small gasp of surprise as her body was pulled impossibly closer so swiftly, but she didn’t mind, lucky that she could hold her breath for long periods of time.

But Alas, as much as Diana wanted to savor these times, there was still that nagging thought of breakfast and nutrition at the back of her mind that caused her to separate their lips with an audible pop.

Though staring into Akko’s eyes made Diana think that she could use her student council privileges for once and have a late acceptance to the breakfast lounge.

Eyes gazing into one another’s hearts and souls, Diana laughed, bumping their foreheads together, just utterly happy. Simply happy.

“So?” Akko grinned playfully, brushing her nose against Diana’s.

“Your secret is safe with me.” The Cavendish laughed as they both entwined their hands and started actually heading over to the cafeteria. “After all... we do share the same secret, as you already know. So it isn’t much of a secret anymore.” Diana chuckled when Akko squeezed her hand, shoulders bumping against each other in this silent hall.

“Yep!”

  
  


“ _ **I love you.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was... bad wasn’t it? AGHHHHH!!! Sorry... I’m not in the zone and I keep fidgeting... in a bad moment rn... I apologize... just... welp... thanks for reading and for the support... tell me what you think guys?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
